Rea Adams
Name: Rea Adams Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Following Politics, Religion, Writing Appearance: '''Nearing the age of 18, Rea Adams stands at a height of around 6 feet and weighs in at 152 pounds, placing her just under the average weight for her age, but appearing slightly taller than those around her. Her body shape is a straight one, with a distinct lack of curves. Although standing at around the average height for her age, she has a lanky build with long, thin arms and legs. Her race is Caucasian. Rea has shoulder length hair that is usually not tied back, which is now a dark red after being dyed. She has a pale complexion, with the exception of dark circles under her eyes, caused by a long-term suffering of insomnia. Her face is slightly narrower than average, She has dark blue, often bloodshot eyes and a faint scar running from the bridge of her nose to her jawbone from an accident with a glass when she was younger. Rea's chosen appearance is mostly tomboyish. She rarely, if ever wears makeup, and on even fewer occasions wears anything but forms of long pants, usually dressing conservatively. On the day of the abductions, Rea was wearing a brown jacket. Under this, she wore a long-sleeved shirt under a thin black polo-necked sweater, along with grey trousers and a digital watch. In her day pack, she has stored a standard-issue school lab coat. '''Biography: In the year 1998, in the city of Brisbane, Australia, Rea Adams was born without incident to wealthy parents Albert and Sarah Adams; the former being on the Board of Directors of a large corporation, and the latter an accomplished neurosurgeon. The fact that the two occupations of her parents were so demanding for time resulted in a lack of time spent with their daughter. This in turn led to a very isolated childhood, though not an independent one, as her every need was taken care of by housekeeping employees of her parents, namely her father's butler, a long time family friend. Rea's early childhood was a very sheltered one, as having vast amounts of money as well as people to take care of her every need resulted in the development of entitlement issues from an early age. However, this did not impede her education, as having a surgeon as a mother caused her to have a desire to follow in her mother's footsteps, having a fascination with medicine and the sciences. The school life of Rea began with primary schooling in Brisbane. From the first day, her teachers were startled by her uncommonly large amount of general knowledge, as she spent her time reading various books owned by her mother, something unusual for her age. She was top of her class in most subjects, baffling her teachers with her intelligence. However, this resulted in problems connecting with her peers, and as a result of becoming isolated at such a young age she developed very poor social skills. After Rea completed primary school, her father moved to America for the purposes of being closer to the headquarters of the corporation, having been recently promoted to C.E.O. after the previous one died in an industrial accident. Having built up a small group of close friends, Rea did not take this well. Being set back this far socially, she became anxious and worried, believing that building up a new friend group would be impossible for her. She suffered frequent panic attacks as a result. Before the school year began her father's butler that moved to America with the family decided to take Rea to a church, as the butler was deeply religious himself. Despite some reluctance, Rea became a convert, managing to find peace in her newly adopted religion of Christianity. She was baptised and as a baptism gift was given a metal-covered bible, according to her butler one that was issued to his grandfather, an Australian Digger, in the First World War. Rea's parents were indifferent to her choice. Now that Rea's anxiety issues have been mostly solved, she is enjoying living in Kingman, a town chosen by her mother as a way of escaping inner-city life, by living out in what appears, to her, a small town. Rea herself has taken up writing as a form of entertainment, though considers it nothing more than a hobby, and in no way a possible career path. Since moving to America she has taken several courses on First Aid and CPR. After moving to Kingman and settling into her new home, she enlisted in and completed a course on First Aid at the local Kingman Regional Medical Centre; the centre now being her mother's new place of work and a location Rea has become quite familiar with because of it. She has also completed several other related courses such as learning how perform CPR. She has also become fascinated with the American culture, and major differences between it and that of Australian culture. She has grown to be intrigued by the relatively consumerist nature and brashness of it all. She has begun closely following American politics, finding the melodrama and the elaborate personalities constructed by presidential candidates and other politicians, and the wildly different and comparatively bizarre system of elections in the country. This has translated into Rea taking up writing as a hobby, writing stories that often make fun of and satirise American culture. She has taken this up as a pastime, seeing it as nothing more than a hobby and in no way wishing to further it as a career, choosing instead to focus on her chosen field of medicine. Rea's school life has been going well for her. She has been making friends more easily than when she was back in Australia. Her grades are naturally well above-average, with overall feedback from teachers being largely positive. She has spent long hours studying in both the school's and her private library, with a degree of enjoyment unusual for students of her age. Despite her life being overall positive, she still has to contend with disorders of her past life that refuse to go away. Whether from residual stress or other causes, Rea has developed insomnia, and as a result often stays up late through the night, and if she can help it, sleeps from the morning to the late afternoon. Obviously this is not possible during school days, leading her to be constantly on the verge of falling asleep in class, and can sometimes be found sleeping in the library during free periods and lunch. She has found a way to counter the profound effect this may have on her education by spending late nights studying and catching up on what she may have missed in class during the day. Another disorder Rea faces is acute Nyctophobia, a fear that most people have before growing out of it, but for Rea it is a severe disorder that can reduce her to a catatonic state if left in the dark without a light-source. She is highly secretive of this fact, and does her best to keep her phobia hidden, and so far has been successful. This has been to her perceived benefit, as she believes revealing this secret would cause her to be the source of ridicule to fellow students. Rea has fit in well with some of the more affluent members of the school, with her previously mentioned entitlement issues being common among her friends. Despite being a natural introvert, her friend group is of a decent size. She has the tendency to look down upon some of the less wealthy members of the school, as well as those who do not appear to be taking their education seriously. It is this type of snobbery that has gotten her in hot water with some of her less affluent peers, who believe she is only where she is now because of her parents. As a result of this she has trouble making friends with anyone she perceives to be below her social class. Rea's favourite subject is expectedly science, and one that she excels at. Her dreams of becoming a doctor are what drives her to excel at this subject, along with many others. As is to be expected with someone who has never performed physical labour in their life, Rea's weakened physique means she has an absolute loathing for sport, her least favourite subject. She can only lift the lightest of weights, and consistently comes last in anything to do with running, often collapsing at the finish line. After repeated tests, it has been confirmed that she does not suffer from asthma. In terms of relationships, Rea has never had much success. Whilst having attempted a relationship with others a few times, her entitlement issues have often caused problems, in the form of suddenly cancelling dates without notice, and various other related problems. This has caused friction with her partners, and as a result has gained an undesirable reputation in this field. Occasionally she will have thoughts about relations with other girls, though she has dismissed these, and finds herself in disbelief that she could be bisexual, something further exacerbated by her Christian faith. She chooses to disregard these thoughts as mere stray thoughts, and continues on with her life, doing her best to ignore them. Due to the compounding factors mentioned above, Rea is still a virgin. Advantages: Rea is possibly the closest thing to a doctor on the island, being certified in first aid. She has a keen intelligence, and her introverted nature means she will be able to mentally survive alone for longer than most. Her Christian faith will be a source of moral strength for her, looking to it for support in times of need. Her acute knowledge of the human anatomy means she will be able to identify weak points in opponents. Disadvantages: Rea is extremely unfit and frail, with a stamina comparable to those with asthma. Her entitlement issues may cause friction with anyone she is traveling with, which would compound with the dislike many already have for her due to her snobbery. Leading a very sheltered life she does not know how to cook or do anything to take care of herself beyond the simplest of tasks. Her crippling Nyctophobia will be her worst enemy, as when night falls and her torch batteries run out, she will become paralyzed. Her introverted nature means she will have trouble making allies. Designated Number: Female student No. 049 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Single Action Army Conclusion: Is that gun too heavy for you, Rea? You're so goddamn frail I'm expecting you to snap in half when you try to pick it up. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Spinnentier. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Spinnentier '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alex Tarquin 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Single Action Army (assigned weapon, to William McKinley) '''Allies: 'William McKinley 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rea awakened, terrified and alone, in one of the asylum's doctors offices. She was found and comforted at length by her boyfriend from Cochise, William McKinley, but she remained largely despondent and hopeless, letting Will do most of the work on her behalf. Will took her gun and confronted a noise in an adjacent room, which turned out to be Wade Cartwright. The two decided to leave him be and move on. The duo moved on to the storeroom of the supply depot, where Rea was stabbed by Alex Tarquin, whom she surprised while he was practicing with his weapon. Will immediately intervened, but it was too late, and Rea quickly died from her injury. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''It's common wisdom that a person will be driven to madness for their love; that a man will be driven to killing for his woman. Prove it right, B037. - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm not making it out of this."'' - A despairing Rea accurately predicting her own fate to Will. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rea, in chronological order. Memories: *Early Morning, Early Days *International Relations V6 Pregame: *The Library is The Power House Of The Student *Morning Dew *And Then A Star... Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I've Got You, Under My Skin *Heartbeats sound so loud if they're the only noise... V6: *Waking up in a strange place isn't so unusual for some... *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rea Adams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I found Rea to be a good, solid first character. I enjoyed the brief interaction I had with her in pregame and felt that Spinnentier took an archetype that I personally dislike and did something cool and self-aware with it. The big asterisk tacked onto that is her relationship with Will. To me, Rea's best moments in pregame all happened when she wasn't with him and the fact that they immediately found each other upon waking up I think stunted her ability to branch out and use all that potential to its fullest before she was rolled. Again, that's not to say that Rea is bad, and I certainly hope that her handler sticks around because they've shown they can do good work and I'd love to see more. - backslash Category:V6 Students